There is an increasing need to recognize information about the currently played advertisement in order to perform an overlay advertisement capable of interacting with the user while the advertisement is played back on the display apparatus or analyze the advertisement effect. That is, there is an increasing need to efficiently recognize the displayed content.
Conventionally, a method of matching content with a fingerprint stored in an external server is advantageous in that a server can store a large amount of content, but there is a disadvantage that a matching period of the extracted fingerprint is long. A method of matching content with a fingerprint stored in a storage in a display apparatus is advantageous in that a matching period is short, but is disadvantageous in that only a relatively small amount of content can be stored.
Accordingly, there is a necessity of storing a large number of contents and matching in a short cycle.